Forever
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: She wormed her way into his life and was now etched into his memory. Forever.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **GaLu one shot.**

 **Title**

Who knew that Gajeel Redfox, bad boy of the century, would ever be somewhat tamed by a small bunny. Definitely not him, that's for sure. A few years ago he was destroying Fairy Tail's guild hall without a care in the world, much less thinking about his future or anyone else for that matter. Love had always been stupid to him, an emotion he looked down on it.

He saw at as a weakness. Something that would distract you from fighting. Never did he ever think he would experience it for himself, but boy, was he glad he did.

She was the best thing he had ever had, and will ever have, nothing could compare to her beauty and brilliance. Everything about her stood out to him, the way her blonde locks shone in the sunlight, the way her brown orbs would light up if he asked about her spirits, the way her nose crinkled when she was confused, and the way she would melt at his touch. Lucy was like his guardian angel, she steered him to the light and fought off any darkness that tried to seep into him.

Once upon a time, he had been uncaring and ruthless and only ever cared about himself and his dragon obviously, and then she popped up out of nowhere with the brightest smile and the most beautiful laugh and offered herself to him. She had simply asked if he wanted to be friends, and that held so much meaning and innocence.

At first, he fought it and told her to go away. She persisted. Every day. Not a day went by when she went up to him with the same smile, and with each day he could feel himself slipping away. Gajeel remembered wondering what in the hell she was doing to him, thinking if it was some kind of spell.

He remembered how he gave in and oh my goodness, her face when he had said yes was the most purest thing to exist. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and her smile grew ten times it's original size if that was even possible and she threw her small arms around his much larger body. He was frozen at the point, not daring to hug her back. She broke the _kind of_ hug and took his much bigger hand in her small one and dragged him out the guild.

He remembered the way her hand fit so perfectly was etched into his mind from that point on and then Lucy would drag him somewhere knew every couple days. It was amusing, really, how determined she was to become his friends and knock down his walls with her bare fists, and obviously that would cause pain. And it did.

He remembered their first argument as friends, it when he had first began opening up to her and he was still constantly trying to keep her out, and that _really_ hurt Lucy. She refused to talk to him for two weeks, he tried every day but she only ignored him until finally he actually pleaded her to talk to him. Crazy, right? Big bad Gajeel begging someone for something. But he was desperate for her. She was his first friend and he wanted her back so badly.

That was when she finally talked to him, and told him that was how she felt when he shut her out and then it hurt so badly when he did it. Lucy asked him what he was so scared of, and he admitted that he didn't want to let her in only for her to leave him. She assured him with all her heart, and promised that she would never leave him if she could help it, and celestial mages _never_ broke their promises.

That night, he hugged her first, it was the first time he had initiated contact and actually wrapped his arms around her, she had literally been glowing with joy when they pulled apart.

He remembered their first kiss, and how sweet her pink lips tasted. The passion he'd felt and how much he craved her touch. It had been on one of their many days out, but this time it was night and they were sat on the grass watching the stars. Of course it would be stargazing, he was with Lucy. He looked at her while she stared with such eagerness and interest at the constellations in the sky, he admired her beauty and how her blonde hair was framed her face. A strand of hair was out of place, and he noticed her trying to blow it away subtly on many occasions so before he could think he had tucked it behind her ear. She whipped around to face him with wide eyes, and she stared at him with such love and it had been them both looking deep into each other's eyes for a couple minutes until his eyes dragged themselves away from her beautiful cocoa orbs down to her plump lips, he remembered licking his lips and closing the gap between them.

It had been such a sweet yet fierce kiss, and that alone contradicted itself. When they'd pulled away she had a cute blush adorning her cheeks and she looked down to avoid his crimson gaze, though he recalled lifting her chin up for some reason and kissing her again, though it was short and reassuring.

Most of all, he remembered when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. His heart had been beating out of his chest, and he was sweating. Damn, he was so nervous and it was all for nervous because she'd said yes and jumped into his arms almost immediately.

He remembered waking up to his angel of a girlfriend next to him, they were wrapped up together in the sheets, holding each other as they slept and damn did it feel nice to have her in his arms. He remembered staring at her sleeping form and admiring how peaceful she looked and thinking, wow she's all mine. The thought still gave him goosebumps.

He remembered their first date, he took her to the same spot they'd first kissed. How romantic of him, right? He'd had some help from Mira though. There was a huge picnic blanket with wine glasses and wine, obviously, and a fine meal that he'd cooked all by himself. Okay, maybe Lily had helped a little bit. Just a bit. The look on her face when she saw it was priceless, and gorgeous as always.

He remembered telling her he loved her for the first time. He had been thinking about it for a long time and at last he'd concluded it to her face with no hesitation in his voice. Lucy had stared at him for a second, surprised, until she kissed him senseless, telling him she loved him too and that he was an idiot because I mean, he was and is.

Now, he will never forget that or his beautiful wife who was sleeping next to him this very moment. Boy was he lucky to have this gorgeous girl in his arms.

"Daddy!" A small voice filtered through the bedroom door and his grin grew even wider. His daughter was his absolute world and she would never be forgotten either.

He certainly hoped he would never be forgotten either, despite how idiotic he was.

 **Ahh, finished. By the way before anyone complains, the 'he remembered, was supposed to be a sort of pattern if you know what I mean. Feel free to review.**


End file.
